


i like me better when i'm with you

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “You’re right. Sorry, Luna. I’m being silly.”“No. You’re being you. I like it when you’re you.”





	i like me better when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt _ginny/luna: sudden death._
> 
> apologies to arnold the pygmy puff for killing him off.

“I can’t believe I’m crying,” Ginny says, wiping tears from her eyes.

 

Luna rests her head on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny takes comfort in her touch. “It’s alright, you know. To cry. It doesn’t make you weak.”

 

“I know that. In theory. It’s just…,” Ginny sighs. “Growing up with my brothers, they never cried. I cried once when they were being mean to me and they teased me so much I never cried in front of them again.”

 

“It’s good to cry,” Luna says. “Besides, Arnold was your pet. You shared a bond. And his death was sudden, unexpected. Of course you’re going to cry.”

 

“You’re right. Sorry, Luna. I’m being silly.”

 

“No. You’re being you. I like it when you’re you.”

 

Ginny smiles softly. “I like it when you’re you too.”

 

Luna steps a few inches closer. Ginny can feel Luna’s breath on her face. “I _really_ like it when you’re you.”

 

“I really like you too.”

 

“That’s not what I said,” Luna whispers, breath hitching.

 

“I know,” Ginny replies, and closes the gap between them.

  



End file.
